Microfluidic diagnostic devices are important in detecting biological and chemical markers in samples by analyzing the interactions of the markers with one or more reagents. FIG. 1A illustrates a perspective view of an exemplary conventional diagnostic strip 100 that is capable of detecting a biological or chemical marker in a sample. The diagnostic strip 100 includes an input node 102 that may be used to introduce a sample 104 to the strip 100. FIG. 1B illustrates a close-up view of the sample 104 introduced at the input node 102. The input node 102 is in fluid communication with a microfluidic channel 106 that includes a first reagent 108 that interacts with a marker in the sample. FIG. 1C illustrates a close-up view of the first reagent 108 provided at the microfluidic channel 106. The microfluidic channel 106 ends in a terminal output node 110 that includes a second reagent that interacts with the marker in the sample to display a first indicator line 112, and a third reagent that interacts with the marker to display a second indicator line 114. The result of the analysis of the sample is the display of the first indicator line 112 and/or the second indicator line 114 that may form a one-dimensional pattern that is read and interpreted by a human user.